A Few Little Pushes in the Right Directions
by TheCabbageManWriting
Summary: Ranma Saotome, martial artist and teenager, is about to get more than just a few pushes in the direction that would make his life that much better. Ranma/Shampoo/Kodachi/Ukyo/ Maybe Akane as well, I'm still on the fence about her since I find her extremely annoying. She'll be getting bashed a bit at the beginning if not throughout. OC/Kasumi/Nabiki
1. Chapter 1

Two umbrellas made their way down the streets of Nerima, side by side, one red and one black. Underneath those umbrellas was two males, one noticeably in his teenage years with black hair tied up in a pony-tail. The young male was wearing a deep red, sleeveless, chinese-style shirt with loose martial arts pants and slip on shoes. The other male was taller, and was obviously an adult, though the only reason he was considered a male at first glance even though he was wearing a black clak with the hood pulled up, was because the robes were tight in the torso which revealed a muscular form. In the mystery-mans gloved hand was a rope that lead out from the protective area of the umbrella and out into the rain where it ended at a giant, tied up, panda that was clearly knocked out cold.

"Where did you say this place was again Ranma? This fat pandas fur really sucks up water and is making him heavier to drag." The robed man spoke with a deep soothing voice that was heavily laced with amusement. He didn't actually feel much of a weight difference since he was a lot stronger than he looked, but he also hated staying silent for long periods of time.

The boy now known as Ranma looked over at the man and then fished out a slip of paper from his pocket with his free hand. "It says here that it should be around the corner, that's if pops directions are to be trusted that is." The boy sent a harsh glare over his shoulder but kept walking.

"What was the place called again? Ten-something right?" The man loved the rain, it always cheered him up despite how it usually brought everyone else down. So he was feeling extra talkative today. "Tendo, that's what it was, the Tendos. It's been a long time since I've been in the presence of another martial artist, aside from you and your father that is. I wonder if they have some nice tea."

"Please remember that we aren't staying long, only long enough to reject this farce and apologize before we leave again."

"Ah, but Ranma, you can't just be rude to them. Remember what I taught you in place of what you were learning from that, and pardon my language here, bastard of a father you have. Speaking of, when do you think he'll wake up? You did hit him pretty hard."

"Don't worry about that old fool, he's as stubborn as he is annoying. He'll be up and complaining to me about your presence again in an hour or two." Ranma was rather embarrassed about that. He hated his father, but he was still his father which meant he couldn't strangle the man for all of what he had been put through in life.

"Well it's almost time for your meditation for the day, so we'll at least stay the night if they offer. Honestly I'm hoping you'll stay for a while. Teaching you while in an actual dojo instead of in the woods would be a nice change of pace, although slower, it's the feel of the surroundings that really counts."

Ranma didn't really understand since he had never actually learned while in a dojo before, in the woods, in a park, in a lake, almost everywhere but a dojo. He was drawn out of his thinking when his traveling partner stopped and looked at a large double door.

"This is the place. Tendos place right? Not bad looking. I'd set up shop here if it was empty. Come on mister panda, Ranma, let's go have some fun eh?" Ranma couldn't see it but he could tell that the man was smiling widely. He hadn't spent a year with the man without getting to know him at least a little, even though he was still very much a mystery.

Ranma pushed open the double doors and lead the way in with the cloaked man and the panda following along, although the latter was still unconscious. "Hello? Is anybody here?" He called out and was soon greeted by a young woman with brown hair that was resting on her right shoulder.

"Yes? Who might you be?" The girl asked curiously, looking wearily at the cloaked man. She was always taught to be very weary of people who hide their faces. that and it was only common sense.

"Ah, I'm Ranma Saotome, this is Tatsuo, and this thing," Ranma gestured to the large knocked-out panda, "will require a lot more explanation. I believe my father sent word ahead of time about us stopping by?" The first name got immediate recognition since the family had just been talking about it not more than a few minutes ago.

"Oh my, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ranma. Where is your father, Genma? Was he not supposed to show up with you?"

Ranma gave a nervous chuckle and the hooded man, now revealed as Tatsuo, gave an amused snort. "That's another thing that needs to be explained. May we come in?"

"Of course, I'm Kasumi, everyone else is in the dining room. Please, follow me."

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief and Tatsuo just chuckled, dragging along the panda as he followed the pretty woman. Ranma followed closed by Tatsuo.

"Father, we have guests. Ranma is here with someone else and a rather soaked panda."

"A panda? Where's Genma?"

"Those two questions actually lead into each other." Tatsuo spoke over Kasumis shoulder, making her jump slightly, much to his amusement.

"And who are you? I don't recall Genma mentioning another person coming along with him."

"My name is Tatsuo, Information broker, mob boss, martial arts instructor." He smirked widely at their wide-eyed faces. "Don't worry your pretty little heads, I'm the good kind of martial arts instructor." He joked lightly, obviously not answering the question to the real eye opener of him being a mob boss.

"And what kind of mob boss are you?" A short brown-haired girl spoke up from her position. She was the more level-headed of the group, her younger sister always jumped to conclusions and was stubborn to the end, her older sister was always the forgiving and kind one, and her father was really just a big chicken.

"The good kind, I assure you." At her incredulous look he decided it would be better to explain. "I have a family, not in blood but in loyalty, me and this family of mine keeps the peace while making a profit off gambling, tournaments, things like that. We despise drug dealing and unnecessary violence. Basically we're unrestricted police who make good money on the side. I could go further into the discussion of it with you, but I believe this is beginning to get off track. Ranma, do you want to answer the mans question about your father? Perhaps a little demonstration?" He pulled on the rope until the panda was right next to him before turning it around to face the family, still in its knocked out state.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Listen, kids, you can hate me, my ideas, and the story as much as you'd like and I honestly don't care, those are your opinions and you have the right to share it. While I'm being honest though, let me tell you something else. I didn't write this story for you guys, I wrote it for me. Will I read it? Hell no, that would be very self centered and rather annoying. No, I simply had an idea and wanted to post it, end of story. So I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to keep posting whatever/whenever I feel like and completely disregard your feelings towards the matter, capische? Good. For those who actually** ** _do_** **like my story, feel free to read on and enjoy until you decide to stop. And no, Tatsuo is not a 'Gary Stu' he's just an OC. I don't even like this particular OC all that much. I just like what he can bring to the table.**

* * *

Everyone was now sitting down at the table, awaiting the water to boil in the kettle while Ranma explained a few things while they were waiting. The panda did awaken at one point but that problem was solved by a kick to the back of the neck by Ranma.

"Well pops and I swam across to China, since pops had heard about these legendary training grounds there called Jusenkyo. After a little... incident, we gave up on being there and started our trek back." A whistle in the background interrupted anything else the boy was going to say, but Kasumi quickly excused herself from the table and grabbed the kettle before returning.

"Here's the hot water you wanted Ranma." Kasumi said and handed it over to him.

"Thank you Kasumi." Ranma stood up and went over to the panda before pouring the hot water over it. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of a man yelling out 'Hot!' over and over. "This is my father Genma Saotome. He's a panda."

...

...

...

 **"WHAT!?"** Was the unified yell that came from everyone except the three newcomers, who each had their ears covered in time to avoid the ear ache.

"Well, the Jusenkyo is a place where if you fall into one of the springs it turns you into something else. I downright hate the place. Ranma and I have both fallen into the springs as well." Tatsuo was finding this really funny despite he himself having gone through the same thing.

"So are you two pandas as well?" Nabiki asked with a raised eyebrow. It would be very amusing, but not if she was going to be forced to marry the boy. Well she would just pawn it off onto Akane like she planned earlier.

"No, each spring is a different drowned animal or pretty much anything actually. Ranma?" Tatsuo looked over to Ranma who was trying to hide his embarrassment behind his hands. Instead of answering, he simply walked out into the rain, getting soaked in the process before turning back to face the family.

"I turn into a girl, okay?" Ranma nearly shouted as the now girl walked back inside and poured hot water on her from the kettle she had used on her father.

"Can you believe this? My son turns into a girl! How disgraceful!" Came the shout from Genma who was weeping "manly tears" while looking at his son.

"Shut up Genma." The cloaked man calmly looked to Genma who looked back in rage, though Tatsuo was doing it so Ranma wouldn't start shouting at his father. "Tell me Genma, whose idea was it to bring your child all the way to China, where you can't even speak a single word of the language, just to practice at a mythical spot. The tour guides there explicitly tell you not to enter the spring you know, they may do it in broken Japanese, but it's still understandable enough for you to be able to realize the dangers of the place."

"Not to mention, pops, how even afterwards you didn't even bother searching for a cure to it!" Ranma couldn't hold back anymore, it was this kind of decision making that lead to his irrational fears.

"You dare question me boy? I am your father! We went to those springs to make you a better martial artist! You were the one that fell in, don't blame me!"

"You fell in first you stupid old man! I was so shocked at your new form that you got a kick in!"

"Kasumi this tea is lovely." While everyone was watching Ranma and Genma shouting at each other, Tatsuo simply took it in stride. After all, it was a very common occurence between the two and he never cared enough to stop it. He even egged them on on occasion. It was always better to get frustrations out instead of bottling them up.

"Huh? Oh, thank you, but shouldn't we be stopping them?" Kasumi was looking worriedly at the two yelling martial artists. She didn't want any fights to occur in the house.

While Tatsuo was about to reject the idea, the father of the three girls stepped in. "Now now, you two. Ah, that's right. Ranma, my name is Soun and the three girls sitting at the table are Kasumi nineteen, Nabiki seventeen, and Akane sixteen." The latter girl simply huffed and looked away, the girl known as Nabiki looked amused and rose a hand in greeting, and the eldest simply smiled having already completed introductions for herself earlier. "Pick one of them to be your fiancee. Then you'll combine the schools into one."

"Ah, he can have Akane." Nabiki said quickly with Kasumi agreeing instantly.

Akane, however, wanted nothing to do with this fiance business. "Me? Marry him? Never!"

"Then it's settled. The two of you will be together." Soun said with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Actually I came here to reject the proposal. I have no intentions of marrying until I solve my cursed problem."

"Here here." Tatsuo chorused in the background while raising his tea like it was a mug of beer. A very amused smile plastered on his face, though it was barely seen from the shadows of the hood.

"Family honor dictates you go through with it Ranma, a promise is a promise no matter who made it." Genma looked threateningly towards Ranma. Of course honor was something of a weak spot for almost all martial artists. Even Tatsuo muttered 'ouch' sympathetically in the background.

"Plus if you marry Akane, it'll help out both families in the long run." Nabiki spoke up this time. In the end, Ranmas presence will most likely attract students, which meant more funding for the home. That was her thoughts on it at least.

Ranma was looking more and more troubled as the moments passed by as soon as honor was mentioned. He had quite a lot of honor, but his initial reason for coming here was to reject the whole idea of being married.

"Well, this is all rather lovely, but why don't you give the boy some breathing room. He'll think about it for a while and give you his answer at a later date, this way he can avoid tarnishing the family honor for a while, and you can try to warm him up to the whole thing. I, however, will simply take my leave here since I'm not needed. Ranma, I'll come seek you out tomorrow sometime during the day to continue the lessons. Don't forget to meditate."

* * *

 **Also, to the comment about how Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyo are dumb, that's completely false. Shampoo's actually fairly intelligent, she just doesn't speak Japanese very well so her sentences don't always come out right. Kodachi is insane, yes, but she is intelligent and a noble lady as well. Ukyo, well I can't really remember that much of her but she wasn't an idiot, she just focused on her cooking above all else. Whether they love him or not ends up to MY decision, this is MY fiction after all.**

 **Ta ta for now~ CabbageMan out!**


	3. 404 Cabbage Man Not Found

**Hello all of CabbageManWritings fans and fans of the stories he has written. This is an important update that I sincerely hope you will read all the way through.**

 **I am, as you can no doubt tell from my previous wording,** ** _NOT_** **"Cabbage Man". This is** ** _NOT_** **a stolen account however, I repeat** ** _NOT STOLEN_** **.**

 **I am his childhood/best friend and brother in all but blood. This however is unimportant for now.**

 **My best friend, or TheCabbageManWriting as you've come to know him through anonymity, has died in a tragic car accident. I wish you all a moment of silence for him in some respect, but as this is merely a fanfiction site I hold no real hopes.**

 **In his will he has left me the computer he built by hand over the years, among other things you need not know, which has also given me access to all accounts, aside from the really unimportant stuff of course, and thus his FanFiction has also fallen into my lap.**

 **I, of course, knew it existed and was the original "CabbageMan" before him. Not this account mind you, but my Steam account is Admiral Cabbage Man. He took it because he thought it amusing. Anyway, what I'm trying to say through all of this is that he himself will not be able to return to fanfiction.**

 **In respect to him, since he had outlined his stories fairly well in some notes he had on his computer, I will be "adopting" these stories and writing them anew along with some stories of my own possibly and some of the stories he has left me he hadn't started on. The ones I cannot write since I have no knowledge of the show/movie/book they come from will be put into a new "story" that you writers out there who actually do know of them can adopt them from the page. If you do adopt them I sincerely hope you will give credit to the original "TheCabbageManWriting" as these were his ideas.**

 **To those of you who have things they would like to say, or questions pertaining to stories or things he might have shared in his author notes, which I have yet to read, please PM me so I can answer to the best of my ability.**

 **As an after note, this account name will stay the exact same, and shall not be changed. Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
